Where's your head at ?
by Constance-Lirit
Summary: Would you run away from Your wedding without fear? Life can be so cruel... M - gore, violence.


Everyone dies, uhh actually can I start that again? Everyone deserves their death, I was going to die of old age and with my family. That was the plan, I was going to go down in a blaze of fire and glory. Not cold, alone and shit scared. I didn't think death would smile at me first. Death was always a certainty, the punch line we all saw, but not for me. To some death isn't the end, but the beginning. So here I am over looked and forgotten.  
Natural and super natural, watching everything die around me from the side lines. At least they were surrounded by friends and family, at least I got that bit right. You know the worst bit about being cursed? It's lonely, you'd give anything for that crumb of comfort, that feel of skin against skin that says, "it's okay, I'm here".

It's a hunger, the most basic instinct. You might even drag others down into this land of the cursed, even if it means turning them into monsters too. But here I am, someone who should die. Shattered and bloody, I walk away from my demise. But at what cost? I'm scarred, transformed, I'm a monster now. An abomination, the stuff of nightmares. I Still remember that hill, it was only a couple of minutes walk from my house.  
My father had promised me a birthday present when he came home, but I couldn't wait that long. No, maybe it was the time my mum got angry and locked me out side the house. Either way that was the first time I scaled the hill the whole way, I wanted to see how many steps it took on the way down, but I could only count up to 56 back then. So I just kept going, but the road seemed endless.  
When I finally stopped I found myself in a town I didn't know. Rows of fancy shops and people all around me, but the overflowing excitement of that sceptical suddenly turned to anxiety. The blood was pounding in my ears, my temples where throbbing and that's when I realized; I was lost.

I see now though, it's not that I didn't know the town; it's that the town didn't know me. It was like a hole had opened up in my heart. I remember just looking up at an unfamiliar face, that strange man just looking back down on me with pitied expression. He had randomly stopped for a while, to stare out at the sun setting beyond the orange cloudless sea. And that's when the figure turned his back to the sunset and looked on beyond the forest, starting to slowly step away as the wind passionately blew leaves across the scattered ground. Sacred darkness creeping in over my head.

I never saw that strange man again but I knew, I'd never forget his face; as the figure descended from my sight. I was going to get married on that hill, you know. Plenty of white to go around, streamers and a dance until the moon captured the sky. I did get that but as I stood on the alter, staring at the isle, people started to whisper. One by one, as I stared haplessly into the great unknown for my beloved, everyone left.  
Of course - it was everyone from his family, i had no one - and then the priest shook his head, book being closed, he left to. I looked alive but I was dead inside, my heart taking the time then to show it's little holes.

Seeping from the clogged up arteries, black sludge slithered and burned my hollow core. My mind setting a course for that old nursery rhyme, the one about the dead boy. The one who calls your name, whispers enchanting murmur's, giggles at your beautified fear as he calls out. 'I'm at the first step', he knows your awake, he knows you've done a bad thing. And now, here I stand, in front of His door. My ears filling with the heated, intimated love of someone who was mine, not hers.  
Worm's, wriggling their way between my toes, but I don't notice. They just became a minority, set apart from the dwindling leech's, sucking my insanity away. Anyone watching me peering up at the window has only turned their head, all they see is a mere child. Outside in the rain, each bullet a parade against their skin.

Now I stand in the hallway, dripping puddles across the floor. My long white hair dripping down my spine. In my wedding dress, humming the wedding day tune like a lullaby. Now I'm in the kitchen, picking up the shiny objects. A knife. A spoon. The knife was too small. The spoon too big. I'm standing at the steps, each lustiest moan bringing me closer. I'm standing by his door, the corner, beside the bed, on his lover's disembowelled guts.  
A spoon full of eyes, a knife painted in blood, seed, sweat, a little dash of insanity. Him screaming, hands and legs squeezed shut. In my hand is what's left of it, the other clutching my white dress as I swoon. My entire body bathing in their blood and entrails. I stand upon the roof, the ANBU are coming for me. But not before my village is gone, destroyed under the petrified moon. Clung to a red fingernail and misted skies, I stand in a festival.

I can't control what's running through my blood, everyone running. My blind stabbing cutting them all down, a woman; in a kimono. Her head flying off, blood splattering in the breeze. Oh the gore. Oh the blood. Oh the fermenting smell. When the men do come to stand - they're unknown, to that they have in-fact lined up to go insane. Me standing there, laughing to the sky, knife in hand as I stand in the crimson.  
Upon my hill. Upon my alter. The gutless families, the throat-less children, the headless priest, my heartless beloved. Cats, stray dogs and crows; alike! They have all come to see my wedding, everyone came to see me get bestowed with the ring.

Before the lords of every village, I stand. Calm and numb, too tranquil for such a deed that has been struck. No eyes dare to look into my vacant orbs, the happy Cheshire smile. The radiant beam of dreaming sigh's. They fear they'll, too, be swallowed up by the demons. Here I am to this day, chained up and locked away from reality. Thick brick walls, windowless horizons, thick steel door, after door. More and more of these until, finally, you get to the scrolls sealing me in.  
Huge steel bars caging me in, one large metal box blocking out every sound. Rattling chains that restrict every part of my body, rubbing me raw. If I could feel the pain. People who come in to feed me stare, afraid, every one of them. As I eat I sing, full heartedly - as they walk me about to stretch my legs. The others locked up in here, too, are terrified of me.  
~~Remember when you ran away, and I got on my knees, and begged you not to leave; because I'd go berserk?? Well...You left me anyhow, and then the days got worse and worse. And now you see, I've gone completely out of my mind~~ Every one of them backing off to hide, no one want's to be around when I'm coming.

~~They're coming to take me away, ha-haaa!! They're coming to take me away, ho-ho, hee-hee, ha-haaa. To the funny farm, where life is beautiful all the time and I'll be happy to see those nice young men. In their clean white coats and they're coming to take me away, ha-haaa!!!!!~~ The men pushing me towards the room again, I don't struggle. Just laugh and sing, cheer and giggle; with glee. Bound up in a white dress, and a solid chain straight jacket, I cannot see out. A heavy steel helmet locks me away from the world - as if I could see the real world anymore.  
~~They're coming to take me away, ho-ho, hee-hee, ha-haaa. To the happy home. With trees, and flowers, and chirping birds, and basket weavers. Who sit, and smile, and twiddle their thumbs and toes. And they're coming to take me away, ha-haaa!!!~~ It bounces off the metal walls and comes back to me, the last voice I want to hear in this world.

* * *

Should I make this into a fic or keep as a oneshot? Review and comments would be devine ....before they take me away to the funny-farm....  
{If i do continue this, who would be an interesting character. To put before this demented woman ?}


End file.
